Eavesdropping
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: "So you still a virgin?" After overhearing a phone conversation, Atem decides it is time to take his relationship with Yuugi to a new level. Blindshipping with M content later on. Possible focus on Puppyshipping and Chaseshipping!


**Author's Notes: Not sure, but I think YGO was the first yaoi I ever fell in love with and even today it's still going strong. This story is mostly going to be Blindshipping, but if you guys will it, I will include more Puppyshipping and Chaseshipping! Let me know! Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi, Male/Male action! Blindshipping (Atem/Yuugi), Chaseshipping (Honda/Duke), and Puppyshipping (Kaiba/Jounouchi)! Probably rated M in later chapters. Don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters, there would be a lot less card games and more lovin'.**

Atem gave a bit of a bored sigh as he sat in the front of The Kame shop, waiting to see if any other customer's would come for the last of their new stock of games. However, it had slowed down around an hour ago and very few people had come.

Watching the time tick by, he wondered would Yuugi would want to do that evening. Usually while he was busy working the shop, the younger male would be in the living room doing college homework but today he'd been running around the shop. It made him wonder if the other had blown off his homework to help him or if he just didn't have any.

The clock hit eight and Atem smiled a little then before he stood and went to the door, quickly locking it and switching the sign to closed. As if on cue the phone began to ring and Atem walked over to pick it up, only to hear Yuugi yell from down the hall that he would answer it...must be Jounouchi then.

_'1...2...3...' _Quietly Atem pressed the call button and held up the phone to his ear.

"Did you hear that?" Jounouchi asked, making Atem curse mentally at the blond's sensitive hearing.

"Oh, don't worry about that. My phone is ancient...it randomly does that, but anyway what's up Jou? Haven't heard from you in a few days." Yuugi said, happiness in his voice as he spoke to his best friend.

"Neh, Seto opened a new Kaibaland in Peru. Been there the last week. Peru's nice this time of year by the way."

"Oh thanks, I'll remember that if we ever get enough money for a vacation." Yuugi chuckled a little on the other line.

"Hey, don't be like that! How about this, we're gonna be goin' to America in August. I'll ask if we can bring you and Atem and we can hang out with Honda and Duke! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know, I'll have to see if Atem would want to do that. The last time we went on a trip, he got sick."

"Neh, well he better come! I want all of us to hang out again. You, me and Honda. Dumb bastard had to move to America."

"Yea, I know. I miss him too, but at least he's happy. I hear him and Duke are thinking of getting married."

"What? Really? When did you talk to him?"

"Yesterday. It's not official yet though, what with all the controversy about that kind of thing."

"Americans are too sensitive."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence before Jounouchi broke it, making Atem almost choke and give himself away.

"So you still a virgin?"

"Jounouchi! Why would you even ASK me something like that?"

"Ah, okay. You are then."

There was a long uncomfortable silence once more before Yuugi finally answered.

"Well...yea..."

"Atem not giving you attention or something? Because I will GO over there RIGHT now and straighten him out!"

"No! It's not his fault! Geez Jounouchi! I just...I don't know."

"Are ya nervous? I already told ya, it's not that bad...especially if you're prepared and know what you're doing."

"That's just it Jounouchi! I'm not prepared! I don't know what I'm doing! Unlike you, I've never been with ANYONE before! Atem is my first with everything!"

"Yea, I know Yuug but the thing is...you two been dating for two years now. I'm surprised he hasn't pounced on ya yet. Heck, Kaiba and me can't go a week without doin' a little something."

With no response, Jounouchi continued.

"I know you're nervous and there ain't nothin' wrong with bein' nervous but you need to think about Atem's needs. About your own needs. Bein' active is perfectly natural and your body needs it, even if you don't think it does."

There was another long pause before a snicker sounded on the line.

"What? What are ya laughing at?"

"I don't know...you sounded really smart there."

"Yuug, don't even go there."

With the conversation effectively being redirected, Atem decided that it was time he get off the phone before he gave himself away and got Yuugi mad at him. Thinking about the conversation that had taken place, he couldn't help but think how well Jounouchi had hit the nail on the head.

Though Atem was a pretty patient person, even he couldn't wait forever and he knew his time was drawing near from the antsy feeling he'd had lately. However, he did understand Yuugi's nervousness. If he could just figure out a way to make the other more comfortable with him. An idea came to him then and he smiled softly. One way or another, Yuugi would no longer be nervous.


End file.
